Donald and the Beanstalk
Donald and the Beanstalk 'is the 6th episode of the first season. Plot Help Donald Look is a Beanstalk Boo Boo Chickens Help Oh No We Have Goofy Donald and Mickey Jack and the Beanstalk? 2006 Uk Characters Present *Mickey Mouse *Pluto *Donald Duck *Goofy *Boo-Boo Chicken *Willie the Giant Mouseketools #A Bubble Machine #A Magnifying Glass #Sticky Tape #Gold Keys #A Teddy Bear Transcript Hey, everybody! It's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you wanna come inside my clubhouse? Well, all right! Let's go! (LOON HOWLS) (LAUGHS) I almost forgot. To make the clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words. Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse! Say it with me. Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse! (CHEERFUL MUSIC PLAYING) CHORUS: (SINGING) ''M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E That's me. M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Come inside It's fun inside It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ANNOUNCER: Roll call! -''Donald! ''-Present. -''Daisy! ''-Here. -''Goofy! -''Here. -''Pluto! ''-(BARKS) -''Minnie! ''-(GIGGLES) Here. -''Mickey! -''Right here! It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Come inside It's fun inside M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E MICKEY: It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. (MICKEY READING) Welcome to our clubhouse, everybody! (PLUTO BARKING) That sounds like my dog, Pluto! (PANTING AND LICKING) (LAUGHING) Down, boy, down. Gosh. (DOORBELL CHIMES) Hiya, Donald! Hey, Mickey. Look what I got! Magic beans! MICKEY: Magic beans? Huh, where'd you get those? From the giant. I traded my one chicken for five beans. (GASPS) I don't believe it! You traded Boo-Boo Chicken for five magic beans? Uh-huh! Hmm. How do you know they're magic? Hocus-pocus! Uh, Donald, I don't think those beans are magic. I think you've been tricked! Tricked? Aw, phooey! I want my Boo-Boo Chicken back! Gee, Boo-Boo Chicken was the nicest chicken you ever had. (CHUCKLES) He always made you laugh. He danced with you all the time. Yeah, and he gave the best hugs ever! Aw, Boo-Boo Chicken! My chicken! Here's an idea. We've got to get Donald's chicken back so he'll be happy again. Will you help us get Donald's chicken back? That's great! You will? Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! (SINGING) Mouseke hey Mouseke hi, Mouseke ho Mouseke ready Mouseke set, here we go! You're a thinking and a solving, work-it-througher Mouseke me Mouseke you, Mousekedoer Mouseke me Mouseke you, Mousekedoer Meeska, Mooska, Mousekedoer Mouseketools Mouseketools, Mouseketools CHORUS: Here are you Mouseketools MICKEY: A bubble machine, a magnifying glass, sticky tape, gold keys, and a Mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. -Look, it's Toodles. -(RINGING) Hiya, Toodles! (LAUGHING) Oh, gosh! Hey there! Toodles is gonna bring us our Mouseketools when we need them! (RINGING) (CHUCKLES) What's going on, fellas? Hey, Goof. We're on our way to see the giant. The giant? What for? Well, Donald traded Boo-Boo Chicken to the giant for five beans. You traded cute, little, sweet, little Boo-Boo Chicken for a bunch of beans? Yeah, I did. But we're gonna get him back! Gosh. The giant lives all the way up in a big barn in the clouds. How are we gonna get up there? Hmm. There must be something we can use to climb up to the clouds. Not these beans. That's for sure! They're useless! (RUMBLING) Say, do you see anything we can use to climb up to the clouds? Where? Behind us? (ALL GASP) Hot dog! Donald, you were right. Those beans were magic. Look, they turned into a giant beanstalk. Gosh! And it's reaching all the way up to the clouds! Boo-Boo Chicken! Aw, phooey! We'll never climb this beanstalk! Sure, we can! All we have to do is figure out the pattern of the branches. The pattern is, little, little, big. Little, little, big. Little, little, big. Right! OK, everybody. Say the pattern with us while we climb. Here we go. Little, little, big. Say it with me. ALL: Little, little, big. Little, little, big. Little, little, big. Oh, we're almost at the top! Say it two more times! ALL: Little, little, big. Little, little, big. (CREAKING) Oh, no! The beanstalk is breaking! What? The beanstalk's beaning. I mean, the beanstalk's breaking. Whoa. We're gonna need a Mouseketool to fix the beanstalk! Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" ALL: Toodles! (RINGING) MICKEY: A bubble machine, a magnifying glass, sticky tape, gold keys, or the Mystery Mouseketool. What can we use to fix the beanstalk? The sticky tape, right. We got ears. Say, "Cheers." (RINGING) Hooray! Oh, boy. We fixed the beanstalk. Phew! That was close! Come on, we're almost at the top! all Little, little, big. Little, little, big. (CHUCKLES) We climbed to the top of the beanstalk! All right! Now we need to find the giant's barn. Do you see a barn? You do? Where? -There. There. -There. There. Yeah, there it is, right at the top of that cloud! (LAUGHS) Do you see something we can use to get to the barn? Oh! The clouds! The clouds! (LAUGHS) Right! We can jump across the clouds all the way to the barn. Let's count how many clouds we have to jump. Count with me! ALL: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Wow! We have to jump on seven clouds. Jump and count with us! all One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. -Goofy We did it! -Donald Yay! Yes! We made it across all seven clouds. Good jumping, everybody! Look! Footprints! Oh, boy! Maybe they'll lead us to Boo-Boo Chicken! DONALD: I can't see anything! Gee, those footprints sure are small! Hmm. We're gonna need a Mouseketool to make those footprints look bigger. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" ALL: Oh, Toodles! (RINGING) A bubble machine, a magnifying glass, gold keys, or the Mystery Mouseketool. What can we use to make the footprints look bigger? (CHUCKLES) The magnifying glass! Right! We got ears. Say, "Cheers." I see cow prints. I see mouse prints! GOOFY: Mouse prints! What kind of prints are these? Chicken prints, yeah! These chicken prints must belong to Boo-Boo Chicken! Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! (CHUCKLES) Let's follow 'em! Which way do the chicken prints go, to the left or to the right? To the right! Yes! Come on, let's follow them. Now which way do the chicken prints go, left or right? Left! You got it! GOOFY: I see red! -(SQUAWKS) -(GRUNTS) Whoa! Ooh. It's the barn! Gosh! That's where the giant lives! Where's my chicken? Boo-Boo Chicken! Hey, look! Three animal pens. Large, medium, and small. Maybe Donald's little chicken is in one of those animal pens. Let's listen. Large. moos Medium. baas Or small. (CLUCKS) Which pen is Donald's chicken in? The small pen, right! Come on, let's go. Boo-Boo Chicken, here we come! (LOUD SNORING) GOOFY AND MICKEY: Hmm? That sounds like the giant! Whoa! Shh! We don't want to wake up the giant. (SNORING CONTINUES) Oh! And there he is! I smell... (SNORES) Something. Listen up, guys. We have to tiptoe to the small pen so we don't wake up the giant. Will you help us tiptoe to the small pen? Great! First, we need to stand up. Stand up, that's right. Get up on your feet. All right! Now, tiptoe with us. Tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe. GOOFY AND DONALD: Whoa! (GIANT MUTTERS) BOTH: Uh-oh! Tiptoe faster. Tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe. Tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe. All right! We made it to the small pen. Great job, everybody! Where's my Boo-Boo Chicken? Gosh! The pen is locked! Aw, nuts! We're gonna need a Mouseketool to open the lock. Everybody whisper, "Oh, Toodles!" ALL: Oh, Toodles! (RINGING) MICKEY: Bubble machine, gold keys, or the Mystery Mouseketool. What can we use to open the lock? The gold keys, right! We got ears! Whisper, "Cheers!" GOOFY: (WHISPERS) Cheers. The lock is triangle-shaped. Which key has a triangle-shaped end? The one in the middle. You got it! (CHICKENS CLUCKING) (GASPS) Look at all them chickens! We'll never find Boo-Boo Chicken in here. Sure we will, Donald. Let's see, now, what does Boo-Boo Chicken look like again? Oh, yeah! Boo-Boo Chicken is a little yellow chicken with a big beak and big tail feathers. So, first we have to find all the yellow chickens. Do you see the yellow chickens? Uh-huh. There they are! Now, let's see which one of these three chickens have big beaks. Does the first chicken have a big beak? Well, not really. Does the second chicken have a big beak? Yep. It's even bigger! How about the third chicken? Does it have a little beak like the first chicken, or a bigger beak like the second chicken? Ooh. That's the biggest beak, you betcha! Now, which chicken has the biggest tail feathers, this one or that one? That one. Yeah. You got it! Boo-Boo Chicken! Oh, boy! You found Boo-Boo Chicken! (CHUCKLES) I'm so happy! Thank you, all. (CLUCKS) (SNORING) Magic harp. I was asleep. ALL: Uh-oh! Fee-fi-fo-fum-dee-dee-dum! I smell a mouse, a duck, and a dog! Yum, yum! It's the giant! Oh, he's waking up! Let's get out of here! We need a Mouseketool to slow down the giant. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" ALL: Oh, Toodles! Allusions *'''Title: Donald and the Beanstalk - The title is a play on the story, Jack and the Beanstalk. Trivia *In this episode there are five Mouseketools instead of four on DVD 1.5 episodes Minnie's Bow Tique Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One Category:Episodes focusing on Donald Duck Category:Little einsteins Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Episodes Category:Stanley Category:Blue's Room Category:The Hot Dog Dance - Everyone singing to open the door at the Clubhouse Category:JoJo Siwa Category:JoJo Siwaa Category:Rescue Runts Category:Kidz Bop Category:Moring Circle Time